donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Guy
The Bird Puppet is a dark green puppet and main character that resembles a bird, his favorite color is red, it is unknown what type of bird he is or what his name is. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared He is sitting at a table with Red Puppet and Yellow Guy. When Sketchbook mentions an orange and asks what they see when they look at the orange, he states that it's just an orange and that it's uninteresting. The sketchbook disagrees with him and sees a silly face. He doesn't understand what the sketchbook said about the orange. When he sees the sketchbook's hair, he is impressed. He and the others are uninterested by the clouds until they change shapes. He arranges leaves into his favorite color, which is red. He begins to get creative by creating a word with letters, which turns out to be the word "DEATH." He and Yellow Guy's appearances change. Red Puppet and him begin to dance around, he cuts a slice of cake which has an organ inside it. He and the other puppets hug eachother, while being creative, he finishes his creation. He and the others possibly agree to never be creative again. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME He sits on a rocking chair, he rocks it back in forth while waiting for the show. He and Yellow Guy are told to stop mucking around and that they have 5 minutes till their show is on. He holds his watch and he says that 5 minutes isn't enough, him and the others pay attention to Tony, who says they have time for a song. He and the other puppets have a bath, he says that they are already clean. He and the others are told to go back in time and to not be stupid, him and the other puppets go back in time with the clock to see what it was like. He finds an apple, which becomes rotten. He makes a stack of cards, which get ruined by the clock that says there's a time and a place for mucking around such as birthdays, then they learn about what's in the future. He and Red Puppet see all the wonderful things they can do in the future. He has fish on his plate and in the bath, he and the other puppets question time, which angers the clock. Red Puppet and Bird Puppet cover their ears. The clock makes his and his friends' appearances change, the flesh on his left hand melts and his left eye falls out. It shows that he and the others were actually watching their show. Kickstarter (video) He and the others are tied up in a torture chamber, he says that it isn't their house. The bird finds it strange that he isn't in their house and he has no memory of tying himself up or falling asleep there, he and the others find out that they are actually tied up by The Big Bad Money Man. The bird proceeds to tell The Big Bad Money Man that he should get the feather duster out, he ignores what the bird puppet says and duct tapes his mouth shut. Many pictures of appearances, fan art, cosplay, and behind the scenes can be seen with him and the others. HELP He is seen horrified while he is tied up to a chair. HELP #3 His eye is torn off by Money Man. Gallery PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and the others begin to transform Wikia-Visualization-Main,donthugme.png|Him and Yellow Guy sitting with Red Puppet after their transformation BirdAging.png|Gross! Bird Puppet's eye.png|His eye Headless Bird.png|Headless Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him, still headless, with Yellow Guy and new shoes Trivia *He is mostly frowned upon by Tony the Talking Clock *His head is on Becky Sloan's Twitter account along with Becky, Red Puppet's head and a full-bodied Yellow Guy *In the first episode his legs were short, somehow in the second episode his legs are longer *He is known to fans as Robin and Birdman *In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he had short legs and his feet were 2 dimensional *Many fans have considered the Bird Puppet to be a crow Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Animals